


Chaos and a festival

by InkkEmulsion



Series: The unholy series (Unicron) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Work, I don't blame him, M/M, Original Character(s), Paladin, Unicron wants a festival, a nice one, also plants, and dumb decisions, happy chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/pseuds/InkkEmulsion
Summary: Unicron wants a festival of his own for once. Something where people are laughing and enjoying themselves as much as they do when under the name as his stupid brother Primus. Unfortunately, people tend to hear the word 'unmaker' and go running for the hills.So he tries to visit the one person who wouldn't smite him on the spot.The key word is 'try'.





	Chaos and a festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sancti-luminis on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sancti-luminis+on+Tumblr).



> A little forewarning. This is AU territory pretty much like all my work. Unicron is a home blend, not really belonging to any verse but fun to write regardless. 
> 
> It is a gift piece to sancti-luminis on Tumblr, and if you want to see their OC, the illustration of them can be found here:
> 
> https://inkkemulsionsketches.tumblr.com/post/183657322137/a-quick-rough-design-of-paladin-for

Cybertron was alight with celebration wherever one looked- and for good reason. The festival of Primus was in full effect and the rebuilt cities across the once broken planet was eager to have any excuse to enjoy the culture that was still so fragile in wake of the war which nearly brought them to the brink of extinction.

It was a very hopeful thing to witness as parades and parties decorated the streets in excess, mecha dressed in colourful paints and outfits to pay homage to their dearly regarded god, Primus. Music of all kinds played throughout the day invited strangers to dance, and for a brief moment Cybertron could forget the heavy burdens the war had brought. Decepticons drank with Autobots, grudges were set aside and the enforcers found themselves smiling despite being so busy.

50 vorns after official peace had been declared, and the planet was finally feeling like a home than a tentative construction project.

Despite all of this however, Unicron was malcontent. Primus had a vast festival celebrating his existence, adoring followers or scions and fantastical temples that stretched sometimes far into the stratosphere. Unicron had mangy caves with flat rocks covered in equally disappointing offerings. He wanted music, and celebration and willing followers- but he was the chaos bringer. The unmaker, the scourge that carriers and sires told their bitlets at night to scare them into compliance. 

He hated it.

Watching the goings on from his mortal disguise high above the city of New Iacon on a tower rooftop like a goshawk, he felt the feelings of jealousy bubble bright within his chest, causing his seeker like form to ripple and seethe. Only recently had he finally been unbound from his prison between worlds by Shockwave who had been investigating multiverse travel- and beyond that he had been nearly smote by a stuck up scion. Unicron didn’t belong in this timeline, he knew, but by the light of his former brother he had no idea how to return to the one he once belonged to. Nor if he even wanted to if his holy counterpart had imprisoned him in such a way once before. So the shade remained here, hidden in disguise and reflecting on the modern Cybertronians that confused him so. They smiled and they laughed with those they didn’t know, drank and ate in excess and sang off key to old songs they forget they knew and the behaviour baffled and infuriated him.

He wanted it for his own- but he wasn’t sure why.

Something whispered that they should be smiling and adoring him not his stupid brother. The hedonistic and self absorbed part of him agreed, he was a merciful unmaker! He wouldn’t even forcefully infect his followers with the corruption that followed him like a plague, he would let them choose to take the gift of immortality. Even let them take regular energon if they were very good followers in their immortal state. Most of all... He wanted his own temple that wasn’t a slab of rusty metal regarded with fear and hatred. He wanted pretty buildings crafted with attention to detail and rooms he could pace like the primes of this age, crystals tended to in their gardens lovingly. It twisted him up into an angry mess, rage at the happy mecha below blissfully unaware of the unmaker glaring at them from above. With a rasping sigh, he condemned himself to be sulking more than usual while the week long events went on- until he remembered a particular scion who had been kind to him. Even if they hadn’t understood what he was until the end of their interactions. 

Maybe they might listen to his moping... Paladin always had good advice. Or at least was a patient listener when Unicron was being particularly child like. Deciding that was a much more interesting course of action than glaring at people from the roof tops, Unicron goes to take off with a powerful leap into the air but something stops him. Guests bring gifts right? It was the festival- probably the most important event of the current Vorn for scions and he stuck out like a sore thumb. He looked like a geometrical nightmare with his malcontent warping Unicron’s form.

With a begrudging huff, the unmaker formed a plan. Decorate himself with the stupid paints and ribbons, find a gift Paladin would like from the various markets across the planet... Then go find the kindly old mech. 

———————————————————————————————————————

He’d shifted into a much smaller frame type than that of the ethereal seeker he had looked like before. A simple grounder frame, with earth coloured plating and flashes of green as highlights over his frame. His optics remained a pinkish hue, but he wasn’t complaining, it blended in well without looking too plain. The streets however were packed, and more than once an enthusiastic drunkard had tried to coax him to join them for a drink or dance, and more than once Unicron had awkwardly pushed into it. Grounders and war-frames alike cheered, slapping them on the back enthusiastically as a drink was pushed into their servo and music blared over everything.

Nobody had said a bad word once or glared, too busy on welcoming the absolute stranger and cheering as the drink that was offered was downed in a few moments. “This one’s got some bolts to em! Another round!” Was declared, and another drink was gifted. The unmaker was baffled, confusion making its way onto their faceplates. This fuel would do nothing for him, but he drank it anyway and tried to keep up with the group that had somehow adopted him into their ranks. 

From bar to bar they hoped, sampling drinks in the less than noble quest to find the best ‘pub’ on Cybertron. At some point one of them noticed how plain he was and in a flash they all clamoured to get a decal artist to make him look ‘as posh as he sounded’. One of them Unicron later found out called Starglider paid for the whole thing, as one of the travelling artists iutside was ushered into the bar.

“I don’t think this is necessary-“ Unicron just about got out in the mass activity ensuing but bets were already being exchanged on what colour they’d choose, and the rest of the group were laughing as a deep flush covered his faceplates. He was sat down, and the rest of the bar by now had noticed the ‘cute grounder’ being prepped for paint surrounded by their group of overly enthusiastic friends. “Alright sweetspark, what colour you after? I can do all sorts y’know like flames, some accents,” the artist turned out to be a sweet somewhat eccentric femme with armour that gleamed with a custom mica paint job, servos flecked with all sorts of paint she likely worked with.

“Do you have any warm gold colours?” Unicron asked upon insistence of the group. “Sure do!” They replied with a grin, already getting her brushes ready. Starglider filmed the whole thing, laughing when the unmaker nearly jolted out of his chair at the first brushstroke. “Sorry, forgot to warn you it’s cold,” the femme smiled apologetically. The filigree was done with quick strokes, detailed with a fast precision only a professional could have and despite the coldness of the paint Unicron found himself not minding the friendly chaos that he had been dragged into.

When it was done the whole group thanked the artist before moving on, deciding to get overcharged elsewhere after the staff became too nosy. One or two of the warframes made flirtatious comments about their little grounder friend, one even tied a deep green ribbon to one of Unicron’s finials but no further comments were made. 

“You look as though you’ve never been to a festival before,” Starglider comments with a smile as they passed through markets on their way to the next bar. The group effectively came to a stop as the waft of food and treats hit them full force, and Unicron and Starglider were left to wait as the war frames declared they needed to sample the wares of such a fine market. Scoundrels both of them- but the shade found himself smiling despite of it.

“I haven’t. Not a chance to attend yet,” he comments offhandedly. This Starglider was a curious fellow... 

“That’s a shame, been too busy?” They ask softly as the moment lulls to something quieter as they walk together around the less food based side of the market. “For many, this is their first festival too.”

“Something like that,” Unicron replies carefully. “I wasn’t expecting to be pulled into the celebration... I was planning on staying home. Then I remembered I needed to visit someone,” he admits, spotting out of the corner of his optic the warframes returning, towering over the others with arms full of bagged snacks and cones of some kind of fluffy treats. Cybertronians have gotten quite interesting with their experimental foods hadn’t they?

“They your special someone?” Starglider asked with an investigative look. 

“...You could call them that, yes.”

The rest of the conversation is lost when the others return and with a triumphant declaration the party of 12 moves onwards. It isn’t until nearly sundown on this side of the planet that Unicron apologises, but he needs to move onwards before everything closes. They exchange links with a fond farewell (and in one of the warframes case a kiss on the cheek) before parting ways reluctantly.

He had heard in the markets somewhere that Vos had some spectacular plants and crystals for sale in the higher echelons of the city- and that would be perfect for Paladin’s gift. He just needed the wings to get there.

———————————————————————————————————————

The arrival to New Vos had been much less noisy and chaotic than New Iacon. The entire city had been modified for all types to access the city and it was much appreciated despite the new edition of wings to Unicron’s frame. He’d pulled into an alleyway far apart from anyone before shifting his form to his will. The green ribbon had been tucked away right before take off, causing a brief supersonic wave to shake the nearby buildings as Unicron raced to the other side of the planet.

He flew through the sunset and long into the night before spotting the beautiful city of New Vos on the horizon, haloed by the light of the coming dawn. Landing on one of the public landing pads he was greeted by the city’s enforcers, welcoming him with a smile before walking Unicron through a simple security check. They were polite enough, giving them directions to various places and within the hour Unicron had found his way to the upper echelon he was looking for.

So many shops! All decorated and perfectly kept, in neat rows and their own little balconies for seekers to access if they were coming in from above. Truly a city innovated with the seeker in mind, and while the celebrations ongoing weren’t as outspoken as many other cities it still struck him as a jubilant place. Hunting down a shop that sold plants was a bit harder than intended, it required conversation with various people but eventually he stood before a rather quirky looking shop.

A bit smaller than the others but for seekers still quite spacious. The windows were filled with all manner of blooms, and the tables outside packed with seedlings were a clear invitation for anyone to come inside and look around.

He entered carefully, curious what this shop would hold inside.

“Hello my dear, can I help you?” An older gentlemanly seeker waited at the register, smiling as the unmaker entered. The room was warmly lit, scented with all kinds of plants and it encouraged a smile to grow on Unicron’s faceplates. They too were decorated in filigree, though a vibrant greenish silver over their scarlet red plating. They were much bigger and taller than Unicron, but it didn’t stop the seeker seeming like a gentle soul.

“I... Hello. Yes. I was hoping you could help me?” Unicron starts awkwardly. “I am... looking for crystalline plants. Rarer ones that is, for ah, an adept enthusiast. Anything harder to find, but something able to be placed in the garden when big enough.” 

If he had misspoken, the seeker didn’t seem to notice and beamed at him instead. “Of course! We have some clusters in stock right now that might catch your fancy, some are more expensive of course due to the rarity but I feel confident I can find what you are looking for. Just a moment! We don’t keep the rarer samples out front because they need extra attention and care.”

They vanished into the backrooms briefly leaving Unicron to wander around and inspect the various plants on display. He had to admit- the rumours he had heard in Iacon were not wrong. 

The shuffling of footsteps indicated the seeker returning, making the unmaker perk up and return to the counter where the register lay. 3 different trays of 6 were set out for him to examine. “These are what we have that match your description, some of them faster growing than others. Allow me to talk you through them?”

Plant by plant they explained the different species, all of them unique and beautiful in their own right. Paladin would probably love them all if he could, finding ways to work them into the temple gardens as best he could. He was an odd one that scion grounder- but he deserved the best. He had been kind to Unicron when he was vulnerable, and it was something the unmaker would never forget. 

“Is it possible to purchase them all?” Unicron asked, looking at how small they all were. They could easily fit in his subspace, gift wrapped and padded. The seeker behind the counter nearly balked, wings jutting upwards in surprise. “I- why yes, but these are not cheap...” The gentleman begins to explain but Unicron is already retrieving Shanix from his subspace (that he absolutely hadn’t generated from nothing moments before. He was no creator god, but being a god in general had its perks). “Price is no concern. I would like to take them all if possible. Is gift wrapping a thing done here too?”

The seeker still in disbelief got to work totalling the haul. Unicron smiled sweetly, softly smug with the exchange. He left with a lovely box of plants, and a mental note to visit again.

———————————————————————————————————————

The temple of Scions was a dangerous place. He was an unholy creature, arguably the unholiest creature to walk the universe and he was heading right towards the beacon of holy immortals. This was a terrible plan.

He circled the skies for some time high enough where even the most keen of lookouts could not see him. He could mask his nature visually, and somewhat physically but these were scions, not a regular priest of Primus. They would be able to feel something was off about him, and likely stop him from entering entirely. He was a stranger after all and this place heavily protected. Unicron cursed himself now for never asking a comm line to contact, it would of been much easier to do such a thing than try and land in an immortal’s courtyard and ask for an audience in a place he would be smote across if they found out his true nature.

Easing down towards the naturally formed settlements below, Unicron touched down some 300 metres outside of the temple, fully masked in essence and hoping this would work. Here the celebration was more respectful than anything else, done with prayers painted onto decorations covering the streets. Regular civilians walked among priests and scions alike, while the plain looking temple made of metal and stone looked over the buildings below. Hexagonal formations created pathways for the people to walk the streets, smiling in their attire and laughing as soft wind chimes filled the air as he walked by.

The lifestyle here seemed simple but humble in comparison to the refined life of New Vos and the colourful but loud celebrations of New Iacon. The steps up to the temple were nerve-racking as the medium sized box was retrieved from his subspace, a few curious glances cast his way but nothing too suspicious. The temple to his senses shone like a beacon- a beacon he should very clearly stay away from but his common sense stopped working yesterday morning atop that tower. He should of just stayed sulking instead of doing this suicidal task and-

He stops. Right at the entrance to the temple. His form locks up, unable to move further and a sharp stab of dread pours through unicron like icy solvent down his backstruts. The doorway is blessed. He can’t go inside even if he wanted to. The two scions keeping note of the people entering the temple notice his panic, and one approaches.

“Is everything alright? You look panicked?” The femme asks, voice soft and delicate. Unicron resists the urge to recoil, clutching his giftwrapped box tighter. “I... Uh... Yes. Yes I just, simply forgot my offering for Primus. I meant to pay my respects today,” he notes, nervousness lacing his tone. They squint at him strangely. “Is this gift not your offering then? I am curious.”

“No. This-“ he stares at the gift before holding it out abruptly. “This is for Paladin,” he blurts out, optics wide but determined. 

The name of one of their most powerful scions in residence gives the femme pause, confusion rolling over her face. “A gift for Paladin? How do you know of him?” He can feel their field reaching out to connect with his but it’s pulled flush against his armour and no way in his unholy name will she ruin this.

“He helped me!” He nearly shouts, pushing the gift into her hands. “A long time ago he helped me when I was weak. I... Please give this to him,” Unicron practically demands and the other scion looks over to the femme, giving a look that suggested an ask if they needed assistance. 

“...Well, it will have to be scanned for anything dangerous but I suppose-“ The look of fierce determination leads them to sigh. “I will see what can be done. I cannot promise anything but we will see. Is there anything else?” 

Unicron shakes his helm and bids them thank you before turning around and almost running for the hills as fast as his pedes could carry him, leaving the two very confused and wary scions in his wake.

———————————————————————————————————————

The temple master enjoyed the festivities, but there was only so much he could handle before retreating to the calm and serene quiet of the wild gardens. Holy wisps tended to flock to him wherever he went, pastel blue cotton balls with soft tendrils dancing slowly through the air. They tended to follow whoever they liked the most or who raised them into being and Paladin was the favourite out of all of them. 

Few followed this night, busy admiring the burst of colour that the temple interior had adopted in the follow up to the festival of Primus. Many scions were relaxing after being placed on guard duty, keeping watch on the general public as offerings and incense was burned to honour their gods and primes. The temple was mostly quiet now aside from laughter and soft chimes of the crystals singing throughout the gardens. Candles lit various corners, while the rest were illuminated by the soft bioluminescent hue of plants and holy wisps.

Paladin himself was part way through tending to a more prosperous section of the wild garden, deep green plating blending with the ultramarine crystals which had recently come into bloom. Gold accents glimmered from what soft lighting was available. The garden always reacted strongly to his presence, the blooms growing more vibrant as the deity gifted power of his geomancy took effect even subconsciously. He chuckled as he rearranged the aquamarine some more, actions always gentle. “That is quite enough growth from you for now. Any more and you will invade the entire garden,” Paladin reminds a particularly active cluster, which dims almost as if in embarrassment. “It may be time for this place to expand soon.”

“Ah, Paladin! I was wondering if I might borrow you for a moment.” a quiet voice speaks out on discovery of the geomancer. The grounder looks up from his work, kindly face smiling at his guest. “Starglider. Of course, please, speak your mind.” He raises from his place on the dusty ground and joins the other scion, leaving the garden for the time being. They walked together leisurely to Paladin’s unofficial prayer room, which on occasion served as an office. Inside, rested a simple altar and its cloth, a gift box on top wrapped in deep green mesh, patterned with silver reoccurring geometry and a gold ribbon to bind it all together. 

“You see... A strange seeker arrived at our doors this afternoon according to Enamel wishing to gift you this. We made sure to check it for danger- it is perfectly fine but we were curious how they knew of you. The individual claimed you had ‘helped them when they were weak’ a long time ago? They fled not long after, leaving us confused.”

Paladin listened intently to what Starglider had to say, but was already walking to the gift. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to get this here and if it wasn’t something malicious, then what could it be? The ribbon was tugged loose gently, fluttering to the ground with a soft whisper. The mesh was unwrapped with care, wary not to rip such lovely decoration before coming to the box itself.

“Whoever this was from must of flown a long way or bridged in,” Paladin found himself murmuring out loud. “The presentation is Vossian.”

Starglider tilted their helm. “What is it exactly?”

“We will find out,” the temple master replies with a playful smile, the box opened with a hint of excitement. What rested inside stunned him into silence. 18 little crystalline plants, all of perfect and flawless quality. The moment the box was opened the crystals began to sing softly, responding to the presence of Paladin. He recognised some of these (on his secret wishlist), and others he didn’t (now added to his wishlist), softly stunning the grounder with the sheer expense this must of taken to obtain. This was an exuberant gift indeed.

“...Plants?” The other scion frowned in confusion. “That’s an odd gift. Did you know this person personally?” They muttered as Paladin picked up a note he had spotted tucked underneath the first tray of 6.

Paladin laughs softly, still in mild disbelief. “I suppose I did once. They were quite the interesting student. If I may, I would like to inspect these more in peace. Thank you for letting me know Starglider,” Paladin bids them gently and taking the hint, the fellow scion bows respectfully and leaves the temple master to his gift. It was strange, but he was not one to say anything. He was partying out with mortals a day or so earlier.

Looking over each sample Paladin laughs softly to himself, re-reading the note a few times before tucking it away. These crystals needed a new forever home, and he was quite happy to provide since the previous owner had been so diligent in getting them here safely. He added the idea of making a little offering to Primus’s brother in private later. He got the feeling they would rather like that.

 

‘I want a festival this nice too. Something other than a rusty slab. - C’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this with a comment! I'm not a super active writer, but it helps to know people like my work. Kudos are good too.


End file.
